


The one where everyone knows Rin's feelings but him

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Where is haru, everyone knows but rin, poor confused rin, sousuke barely talks, the elusive dolphin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin are NOT dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where everyone knows Rin's feelings but him

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. 
> 
> I take prompts. 
> 
> anataushi.tumblr.com

"Rock....paper....scissors!" Rin grinned pushing his fist into the air "ha maybe next time sou" he said popping open the can of cola and swallowing a gulp before nudging Sousuke's shoulder with his own handing him the can. Sousuke smiles small and takes a drink handing it back. "Awh look at Rin-chan and Sousuke-Senpai, they are so together" Nagisa said to Rei "I could understand why, with the amount of beauty they have together." He said adjusting his glasses. Rin turned around "we're not dating Nagisa!" He said glaring at him Sousuke smiled shaking his head walking past Rin taking the soda back downing the rest and crushing the can throwing it in the trash as he headed down the stairs towards the street as Rin continued defending his straight orientation. "Rin, captain can't be late for practice" is all Sousuke said and Rin continued glaring at Nagisa and Rei as he followed Sousuke.

* * *

 

"Is that good?" Rin asked reaching over the table with his chopsticks helping himself to Sousuke's food. Sousuke nodded "I get it every time were here" he said shrugging as Rin groaned "remind me to get that next time!" He said and Sousuke just nodded again as Makoto walked past them "oh hi guys" he smiled "are you guys on a date?" Rin glared up at Makoto "no. We're not dating. We're just stopping for lunch." He growled. Makoto raised his hands up in defense his face turning red "sorry sorry sorry, I just- I had thought-" he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand "sorry- I'll be uh going now" he said staring at the floor as he walked away bumping into a chair on the way out. Rin rolled his eyes staring out the window Sousuke reached over flicking his forehead softly "finish your food" he said taking a sip of his drink

* * *

 

Rin ran down the hall his arms flying around strong shoulders "SOU!" He yelped "We're in nationals! I can't believe we made it this far" he grinned falling down next to the boy "it's your dream, I knew you'd make it." Sousuke chuckled "ever since elementary school" he said as they walked towards their room whispers coming from momo and Nitori "definitely, I mean they're always together. " Rin turned around glaring at Nitori "we're not dating" he said and the younger boy blushed beginning to stutter. Sousuke grabbed Rin's arm "let it be" he said pulling him into their dorm room.

"Why does everyone just assume!" Rin growled turning to face Sousuke who was just smiling "Why are you smiling?" Rin said moving his bangs from his eyes. Sousuke shook his head gently and stepped closer invading Rin's space and Rin just looked up at the taller boy his eyebrows knitted together "what are you doing sou?" He asked and Sousuke cupped his cheek with his hand "am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked and Rin bit his lip his cheeks turning pink his head shaking some "n-no"

Sousuke chuckled tilting his head forward kissing him softly. Rin's hands balled into fists at his sides before slowly moving them up grasping onto the sides of Sousuke's jacket. "Sousuke" Rin whispered. Sousuke pulled back and Rin held onto his jacket tighter before pushing forward kissing him again. Sousuke's hands slid up into Rin's hair pulling the band from it letting it glide through his fingers as he kissed him deeper their tongues tangling within each other's. Rin slid his hands up Sousuke's muscles under his jacket over the thin white shirt he had on and Sousuke couldn't stand it anymore he pushed Rin down to the bed crawling on top of him he kissed down his neck "s-sou" Rin moaned softly as Sousuke's hands travelled up Rin's shirt moving his lips away from his skin just long enough to pull it off over Rin's head. Sousukes lips grazed down over Rin's nipple flicking his tongue over the soft nub feeling it harden between his lips as he sucked softly. Rin's hands flew up tangling into Sousuke's short hair a gasp leaving his swollen lips Sousuke pressed his hands to the button of Rin's jeans looking up at him, Rin's face and chest a shade of pink his lip caught between his teeth, Sousuke just wanted to eat him up. "Is this ok?" He asked Rin looked down at him pulling him up into a deep kiss before nodding "yeah, I want it" he whispered

Sousuke smiled kissing him again as his fingers popped open the button pushing down Rin's jeans as he sat up on his knees pulling his own shirt off before kissing down Rin's chest. His hand slid up Rin's thigh cupping his erection he began stroking Rin through his boxers sucking on his other nipple now eliciting moans from the red haired boy. Sousuke sat up again pulling his own pants off puling Rin up into a kiss rolling their cocks together through their clothes. Rin couldn't help the soft moans that streamed from his lips. Sousuke muffled the moans with his own mouth licking into Rin's, sucking on his tongue he pulled their cocks out pressing them together he jerked them off at the same time his big hand easily wrapping around them. Sousuke moaned as he felt Rin's inexperienced hand slide down and wrap around his cock. The kissed deeper as they both chased their release in the hands of their best friend. Rin's moans got higher pitched "fuck, fuck, shit, sou I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum" Rin moaned against his mouth. Sousuke grunted in agreement and groaned as he felt Rin's sharp teeth dignity the skin of his shoulder as Rin's hot cum spilled over his dick, pushing him over the edge Sousuke came hard spurting onto Rin's stomach.

Their lips met again before both of them fell to their backs next to each other, attempting to catch their breath. All that could be heard was their pants and heartbeats "sou?" Rin said softly. Sousuke turned his head to face him humming "yeah?" Rin closed his eyes tight "I love you." Rin waited for a response opening one eye slowly as Sousuke reached up flicking his forehead "idiot, I know" Sousuke responded with "everyone knows but you" he chuckled as Rin glared at him Sousuke laughed softly cupping Rin's cheek and kissing him softly "I love you too Rin" he whispered

* * *

 

Rin and Sousuke walked past Nagisa and Rei the next day on their way to practice and Nagisa like always attempted to tease Rin "aw look Rei the two lovebirds are out again" he said smiling all in good fun and Rin glared over at him. Sousuke smiled sliding his hand down intertwining his fingers with Rin's. Rin looked up at Sousuke and smiled small his ears turning a thousand shades of red as Nagisa grinned pulling on the arm of Rei's jacket "see I told you!" He said excitedly Sousuke grinned down at Rin who rolled his eyes "it's like we've been dating all along" he said softly and Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle at his oblivious boyfriend. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late" Sousuke responded pulling Rin along.


End file.
